Significant effort is put into the design of test items for an examination, such as a high-stakes standardized examination. Test items that are understandable and fair enable a proper assessment of test takers. Erroneous test item displays could result in illegitimate test scores. For example, providing test items in small print to those who have visual impairments would not result in an accurate assessment of that person's substantive abilities. Similarly, providing test items having red and green colors would disadvantage some students suffering from colorblindness. In some instances, a certification process is applied to test items to ensure that those test items provide a fair and accurate assessment of a test taker's abilities.